Iris Novak
Iris Angelina Novak '''is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and sophomore attending Woodsville High School. She made her first appearance in Welcome to High School. She was created by TheWordyBirdy, and is portrayed by Shailene Woodley. Backstory '''Iris Angelina Novak was born on February 10 to a single mom. Her mother had her when she was only 19 years old, forcing her to drop out of college, and Iris's dad left her all alone. Growing up, Iris and her mother had a very strong connection, as it was basically only the two of them. She put Iris in dance and gymnastics classes, which eventually turned into cheerleading. In middle school, she joined the school's cheerleading squad, because of her love for it. What she didn't know is that being a cheerleader, instantly puts a label on you, a label that makes you the bitchy and slutty girl. She hated it. That wasn't who she was at all. So she defied that label. Iris continued hanging out with her old and unpopular friends, dressed the way she wanted, was nice to everyone, and is still holding her virginity, wanting to wait until she knows the guy won't fuck her and then leave, like what her father did to her mother. Biography Season One Iris makes her debut in the pilot episode, Welcome to High School. She is introduced as a cheerleader and friend of Lexie Hope and Kat Kowalski, yet shown to be a sweet and friendly girl, unlike the other cheerleaders. Iris joins The Freakshows against the other cheerleaders' wishes, however she doesn't let them stop her from doing what she wants to do. Throughout the season, Iris plays more of a supportive role rather than a main one. She is the first person that Rose Mitchel comes out to and is shown to be supportive of her. Season Two Personality Iris is an extremely sweet and overachieving girl who couldn't hate anyone even if she tried. She's very intelligent and in honors classes. Iris also enjoys reading, specifically romance and science fiction novels. She considers herself a hopeless romantic. She's extremely liberal and a hardcore Democrat with very strong opinions. She's infamous for protesting various things at school she doesn't think are fair and won't stop until she gets what she asked for, because she's so dedicated to her work. Iris is also a feminist and 100% for men/women equality, and a LGBT activist who supports gay rights. Appearance In season one, Iris had long reddish-brown hair, she normally referred to as auburn and hazel eyes. However, in season two she darkened her hair to a chocolate brown color. She is fairly tall standing at 5'7". Her skin is a fair color, yet tans seasonally. When not wearing her cheerleading uniform, she'll normally wear sweaters with jeans, short, trendy skirts matched with knee-high colorful socks and ankle boots, or cutoff denim shorts with fishnet tights matched with converse sneakers. Songs Season One Solos *'"Lights" '(Boom) *'"True Colors" '(A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) *'"Single" '(LOVE) *'"The Love Club" '(Night Life (Gods And Monsters)) Duets *'"Wrecking Ball" '(The Plot, with Lexie Hope) Group Numbers *'"Boom Boom Pow" '(Boom, with The Freakshows) *'"Brave" '(In The Darkness, with Shan Wittles and Samuel X) *'"Bohemian Rhapsody" '(In The Darkness, with The Freakshows) *'"One Love" '(The Plot, with The Freakshows) *'"This Is The New Year" '(Summertime Sadness, with The Freakshows) *'"Roar" '(Showdown, with The Freakshows) *'"Thriller" '(The New Touch Halloween Special, with Leni Torres, Kyle Stoner, Ula Dwayne, and Rose Mitchel) *'"Time Warp" '(The New Touch Halloween Special, with The Freakshows) *'"Tessellate" '(Indie Soul, with Kat Kowalski and Rose Mitchel) *'"Red Hands" '(Indie Soul, with The Freakshows) *'"Pump It" '(There Will Be Blood, with The Freakshows and The Magnetics) *'"Can't Remember To Forget You"' (Like a Virgin, with Kat Kowalski, Lexie Hope, Rose Mitchel, Shan Wittles, Leni Torres, and Ula Dwayne) *'"Impossible" '(Oakwood University, with Kat Kowalski and Lexie Hope) Trivia *Other actresses considered for the role included Karen Gillan and Shenae Grimes. *Her middle name is Angelina. *She is fluent in English, French, Swedish, and Russian. *She is of Croatian, English, Norwegian, and Russian decent. *She would like to pursue a career in journalism. *She was named after Iris, the Greek Goddess of rainbows. *Her original name was going to be Fleur de Winter, then Fleur Novak, then finally Iris Novak. *She's the only cheerleader that is not seen as a "bitch" to other students. *She is left-handed and has been seen writing with her left hand. *After college, she would like to move out of the country. *Her dream school is NYU. *She is an Atheist. *Her favorite book is The Hunger Games, ''her favorite movie is ''The Breakfast Club, ''and her favorite TV show is ''American Horror Story. *She is an Aquarius. *She has an interest in politics, current issues, Europe, linguistics, psychology, and philosophy. *She has stated that she is a dedicated Democrat. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters